


Carve Our Names to the Hall of Fame

by Darnaguen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the final battle. A drabble exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve Our Names to the Hall of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful art: http://damnnateyou.tumblr.com/post/68594797456

—

She hates goodbyes.

 _It’s not a goodbye, not yet._ She wipes the back of her hand across her forehead, takes a breath and glances up at the blackened sky.

One, two, three determined strides. The weight of the helmet under her arm anchors her, the relentless rain clears her thoughts. _We will survive this._

“Hey, Lola?”

She halts mid-stride and turns her head.

“Yes?”

(Her voice does _not_ tremble.)

 _He looks like a wet dog_ , she thinks as he jogs the short distance back to her.

*

The grasp of the heavy gauntlet at her jaw is absurdly gentle, the press of the lips on hers warm and oddly familiar. _No, that’s not…_

The rain beats down on their heads, patters on their armor, runs down their noses. Time seems to slow down and her free hand instinctively rises to grip his arm. Then he pulls back, his grin wry and his eyes bright with emotion she couldn’t even begin to define.

“For luck.”

One last salute and he dashes off again. A slow smile spreads across her face.

 _We **will** survive this_.

—


End file.
